Space Jam: Anime Edition!
by Supah-Toon
Summary: When a bunch of aliens invade the Anime's underground world, they have to get the greatest basketball player above ground to help them out! It's like Space Jam, but with Animes! If you have any Anime's you would like to see in here, feel free to suggest!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my third story I've made that's in a different category. As the title suggests, it's Space Jam, with Anime characters. Also, since I can't use actual Basketball players, I'll just use parodies of them. Also, thanks to Tobi GB for the help with this. Y'know, I'd be lost without his help. *Sob*…

Ok, sentimental time is over. Let's get on with the story!

P.S.- I don't own any of these people. I just use them in this story without getting paid. It's hard, but somebody's got to do it.

* * *

(1995)

It's 12:00 in this neighborhood, and everyone's asleep. All except for one ten year old boy… Jason Jordans, JJ. He's been out since 9:00 shooting the a basketball through the hoop of his court in his backyard. His biggest dream is to play basketball in the NBA like the pros. But as he's just finding out, the path to fame is hard and heartbreaking. Just today, he was cut from basketball tryouts at his school. Apparently, the coach said he needed work on his shooting. He was a sloppy shot, he always knew, but he almost always made it. But the coach just didn't want to take the risk of one of his sloppy shots missing an important basket. Plus, he had a bunch of players who could make more accountable shots, so the coach felt, in a way, justified for his choice. Jason was still depressed about the decision, but what really hurt were the continuous barrage of discouraging words from the team. They constantly told him, "You'll never be a baller", "Just go back to the sandbox". The one that really hurt, though, was from one Tony Handler, a 6th grader, who went up to him and just blatantly said, "Just give up. It's really just pointless." JJ was busy dwelling on these thoughts, when his father came out.

"What's wrong, man" he asked his forlorn son.

"Nothing" he lied.

"Oh ok then." His father said. He could tell he was lying, but he didn't want to tell his son that. So he just tricked him into telling him the truth.

"So…how did tryouts go?"

"*Sigh*"

His dad finally knew what was wrong.

"Hey man, it's okay. Not even the greatest NBA Players made theire first tryout."

"Yeah Right. I suck. You know it. The kids know it. Everyone knows it!" He started to yell, but calmed down when he remembered when he was talking to his father.

"Hey man, there's always Baseball. You know you might be good at it. I mean I…

"…'was a three time MVP in high school, a five time MVP in college, and even won a World Series for the Yankees'." JJ repeated. He had heard this story numerous times before. And it never really made him feel better.

"Dad, I don't want to play baseball. I suck at that too. I can't do anything right!"

"Listen. I know your upset right now, but just remember; you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Sure pop." JJ responded. He knew his father wasn't really a fan of him playing basketball, but he still recognized his son's dreams. He just wanted to be there for him. JJ's morale went up dramatically as he went for a lay-up. He saw his future flash before his eyes as he jumped up. He saw that the rest of his life was only going to get better.

**(SLAM!)**

**Toonwriter presents:**

**A Cartoon X-Over Special!**

**Space Jam!**

**The Anime Special**

**Starring Jason Jordans**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Davis Motomiya**

**Edward Elric**

**Yusuke Urameshi**

**Inuyasha**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Ichigo**

**Ash Ketchum**

…**and Many More!**

(2010)

A press conference is being held as reporters are talking amongst themselves and Cameramen record and take pictures of the event. From the back came a man in a suit with a few security guards. He got behind the podium and looked at the reporters. The man, in question, was Jason Jordans. He had become a successful basketball player in the NBA. He played for the Heat, with the hyped up trio of Debron Jameson, Christian Bodd, and Dewayne Wake. (A/N: Yeah, yeah, horrible names. I tried my best) He had earned 5 MVP trophies in 5 years, won multiple awards, and even won 3 Championship Rings. He was even named MVP of the Decade. He was loved by fans, admired by the coaches, and was respected by all the players. It would've all been great, it would've all been the best moments of his life. If only his father was around.

"I have called you all here to tell you some important news. You see, my father, Anthony Jordans, the World Series Pitcher for the New York Yankees, died sometime earlier this year, some a few hours before I was crowned MVP of the Decade. I was hoping he could see me in my crowning achievement. I just can't really see myself doing anything right now. So at the moment, I am retiring from basketball."

The whole audience was in complete shock. The great Jason Jordans, quitting basketball! They hadn't heard anything this shocking since 1993!

"Um, Mr. Jordans", a female reporter asked, "What are you going to do now that your retired?"

"Actually, I'm going to try a new sport. From now on, you can call me a baseball player!"

The whole crowd was in disarray. Everyone questioned at the same time as he tried to answer them.

Meanwhile, in space, there was something else going on. On a distant planet, a carnival was going on. It wasn't a carnival really, but an amusement park called "Dimmadoom Park". The park was filled with shoddy rides and half-built coasters that seemed as though they would break down at any second. One Ferris Wheel that was going pretty slow managed to break down, spiraling out of control. One of the car's screws broke off, and the car went flying across the red sky. It crashed on the ground, and the occupants walked out as if nothing happened. The kid in the ride, named Vicky, looked at her dad angrily.

"Man, that ride stunk. Don't bring me here anymore, ok!"

Inside a building in the park, sat a business man in a white suit and an oversized ten-gallon hat. He had a white mustache, and an exasperated look on his face. He was the owner of the park, Doug Dimmadome.

"Dagnabbit! Not again! That's the 100th visitor today! Nobody seems to like the amusement park!"

And he was right. Attendance was down by 500%, and the people who did come were getting uninterested in the rides and attractions.

"What should we do!" he asked his pint sized, Chibi-like minions. One was a pale figure with his black hair, and an ear on his neck. His name was Crocker.

Another had sunglasses and a red jacket and acted as if he was cool. His name was Imaginary Gary.

One had muscles that seemed too big for his pint sized body, and had fairy wings and grey hair. His name was Jorgen von Strangle.

And yet another one, who looked like an evil, blue version of Cosmo, was there. His name was Anti-Cosmo.

And the last minion had grey skin and black hair with a skull on his shirt. His name was Francis.

"Uuuum, maybe we should hunt down fairies!" Crocker yelled out in his high squeaky voice. Mr. Dimmadome just grabbed him, pulled on him, and flung him across the room.

"I need something new for the park! If I don't get anything new, I won't make money! And if I don't make money, I might have to close the park down! And if I close the park down…I WON'T MAKE ANY MONEY!…...MONEY!"

"Maybe you could show off my mighty biceps!" The little Jorgen said.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're a tiny thing! You ain't got no muscles!"

Mr. Dimmadome sat on his chair, which had a remote in it. He inadvertently turned the television, which had multiple screens, to Looney Tunes.

"Looney" Crocker said, mesmerized by the cartoons on the TV.

"No, no, that seems too, overdone" Dimmadome replied. He shifted his butt in the seat with the remote in it, which turned the television screens to a bunch of other shows.

"I need something, different. Something…exotic! Something…surprisingly, Japanese." Dimmadome poured out to his lackeys. But they weren't listening. They were too busy looking at the television screens.

"Wha…AREN'T YOU LISTENING!" he snapped.

"Anime" Gary said dreamily.

"What in Sam Hill is Anime!" Dimmadome asked, wondering if his minions lost the last few IQ Points that they had already possessed.

"Looook!" Anti-Cosmo said excitedly, pointing to the screens. Mr. Dimmadome turned around to see what all the fuss was about, and was then immediately hooked.

On the screen, he saw numerous Anime shows. One screen had Goku fighting against Frieza on Namek. Another showed Giant (Doraemon) riding Nobita (Also, Doraemon) like a race car, and passing a surprised Shizuka. On another screen, Ichigo yelling uncontrollably was shown; As was Edward Elric yelling about how he wasn't short. Two more showed Ash telling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and Agumon Digivolving into Greymon. The final screen he payed attention to was a scene of Naruto charging his Rasengan. Dimmadome looked on in awe, and then a light bulb appeared over his head.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled out. "I want those Anime characters! They're different, they're exotic, and they're conveniently Japanese! I want them to come here and work for my park!"

"But boss", little Francis spoke up, "what if they don't want to come?"

Doug Dimmadome looked at Francis angrily as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. He grabbed Francis by the neck an blew some smoke in his face.

"Make 'em."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the beginning! Hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll try to update this soon. Also, if you want some Anime characters to show up, please suggest them, ok? Thanks for reading, and please review. Even if your anonymous. I like any reviews I can get. Just no flames. Anyway, see ya later, bros!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: How's life my viewers! And Happy Holidays! Me and my family just put up our Christmas Tree! Now time for presents!

Jayson Jordans: But TW, there's more to Christmas then presents.

TW: Yes…

MORE PRESENTS! YES!

Naruto: I don't know…

TW: Aw, shut up, you don't even have Christmas in Konoha!

Naruto: …

TW: Yeah, shut up! Now let's get on with the story! And just to let you know, I don't own anyone, except for the horrible parodies of famous B-Ball players.

* * *

"**STRIKE ONE!"**

The umpire yelled out as JJ, once again, failed to hit the baseball. It was a continuous cycle for him as went on with the season. He hit the ball probably five times…in the whole season. The season started in April…

It was July.

"Alright JJ, don't swing" The ump said to JJ. He had been helping him the entire game. Apparently, he was a fan of his when he was in the NBA. Now he wanted to help him out with his Baseball skills. When the pitcher threw the ball, JJ didn't swing, and was awarded a ball.

Meanwhile in the stands, the owner of the team was sitting down and watching JJ stink up the field. He knew JJ was an awful player, but he needed the publicity. And where there's publicity, there's money. And he loooooooves the money.

While he was watching the game, he had an idea.

"Tony! Get over here!" He said to one of his interns, Tony Alvion. He was an eager, young guy wanting to get into the management business. Tony ran over to the owner, going so fast that he almost tripped.

"*Huff, Huff* Yeah boss?" He said, out of breath.

"I want you to be JJ's intern. I want you to do anything he wants. If he says jump, jump! If he says bark like a dog, I want you to go the extra mile and sniff your butt while wearing dog ears, got it? I want JJ's stay here a pleasant one."

"Yes sir!" Tony said excitedly. Meanwhile, on the field, JJ was still making things worse. He was on his second strike. One more, and he'll be out.

"Don't swing" The umpire whispered to him. JJ, however, felt that this was his chance to be the hero of the game. He wanted to show everyone that he could be a great player. He swung the bat with all his might, hoping for a homerun. But…

"**STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!"**

"I told you not to swing!" the ump scolded JJ for his rash decision.

"Sorry, I had a feeling that I could do it this time!" JJ said, walking off the field.

"Ok then Nice working with you, JJ!" The ump said, switching emotions immediately. JJ went to go sit on the bench again. He sat there glumly until…

"HEY MR. JORDANS!"

"WHOA!"

"AAAAH!"

Tony was hiding in the row above from where JJ was sitting. Tony fell down and hit the ground.

***THUD!***

"OW!"

"Oh man, you okay?" JJ went to go see if Tony was alright.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Any way Mr. Jordan, I'm Tony Alvion, your new personal intern! If you need anything, feel free to ask!" Tony got up by himself with a smile on his face.

"Wow, cool. Thanks!" JJ said. But then he and everyone else in the arena were caught off guard by a low-flying object above their heads. It gave off a big boom as it passed overhead.

"What was that!" JJ said.

"I don't know" Tony said, dumbstruck.

In reality, the low-flying object was the aliens from Dimmadoom's ship. They had found the Anime's World's general location. It was located deep within the Earth. They had found a spot to crash through the Earth, and immediately went through it.

"Are we there yet?" Francis asked, for the hundredth time this half-hour.

"NO, WE ARE NOT THERE YET! QUIT ASKING!" Crocker was getting pissed off at the grey little alien boy.

"Ok…What about now?"

"GAAAAAH!"

"Wait, I see the portal!" Gary announced. They went through the portal to find…

"Fairy World?" Crocker said. Indeed, they had landed in a colorful land of Fairy Godparents and other magical creatures.

"Uuuum, you shouldn't be seeing this" Jorgen said, worried that they would learn too much.

"FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker yelled in his typical weird, twitching manner.

The aliens flew back through the tunnel they came through, and resumed looking for the Anime's World. They spent a few minutes looking for it, when…

"Hey, wait, what's that?" Anti-Cosmo said. He saw a tiny red circle on a white circular background that seemed to get nearer.

"Everybody, brace for impact!" Crocker said, and the aliens got into their seats and buckled up. The circle got bigger as they got nearer.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOA!"

The Aliens braced as they got nearer. Then, a J-Pop version of the Looney Tunes Theme played as the red dot on the white circular background, which was revealed to be the Japanese Flag, got nearer. Suddenly, the ship impacted with the object. It stretched to its max, and finally th eship went through. On the other side, the Anime World was revealed. It was a colorful place, filled with Apple Blossoms and ceremonial pagodas. As the ship lands and the J-Pop Looney Tunes Theme ends, we shift our focus to the ground, as we see a young Anime boy running away from several kunai whizzing past him. He's wearing an orange jumpsuit, a blue headband with a metal centerpiece that had a leaf symbol on it, and blue shoes. He had blonde hair and three marks on both his cheeks. He is the star, Naruto Uzumaki.

"COME BACK HERE, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Ebisu screamed.

"Sorry folks, I'll get to you in a minute, I need to drop this guy first."

But then Ebisu came right up to Naruto and held a kunai to his neck.

"I got you now, Naruto! Now you'll pay! Now you'll…"

***SLAM!***

Naruto looked to see Ebisu get crushed by a metal ramp. It was shown to belong to the alien's ship. The aliens stepped on the ramp, with Gary holding a flag with a giant letter "D" on the it.

Crocker then started to announce his apparent "conquest".

"One small step for Dimmadoom…" but Gary accidentally jammed the flag into Crocker's foot.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Crocker yelled out in pain as he hopped around on one foot.

"And one massive headache for Ebisu" Naruto added.

The aliens then ran up to Naruto, who was surprisingly much bigger than them.

"Kind of small, aren't they?" Naruto questioned to the audience.

"Hey! We're looking for Naruto Uzumaki! Have you seen him!" Crocker questioned the young Shinobi. Naruto immediately thought of a plan to hinder their search.

"Hmmm, Naruto Uzumaki, huh? Say, does he have blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit like this?" he said, pointing to his clothes.

"Yeah." the aliens said.

"And does can he hop in trees, like this?" Naruto then started hopping through the trees, Shinobi style.

"Yeah!" Alien responded affirmatively.

"And does he say Believe it like this…

I'M GOING TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT!"

"YEAH!" The aliens yelled out excitedly.

"Nope, haven't seen him" Naruto said, walking away from them.

"Aaaaw" The aliens responded sadly.

"He he, it seems as if their's somebody stupider than me!" Naruto said to the audience again. He continued to walk nonchalantly until…

***ZAP!***

But out of nowhere, the aliens pulled out their lasers and blasted Naruto, burning him to a crisp and completely decimating the forest around him. Naruto, with his headband falling off his head, turned around to see Crocker with his laser pulled out and smoking.

"Nice try, ninja! Now gather up your Anime friends, cause your going for a ride!"

* * *

A/N: Great chapter, huh? Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please review! And if you have any Animes you want to see in this story, feel free to tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: How are you all? Have you been doing good? I'm doing good. But you don't care about me! Let's get on with the story (While go cry in a corner)!

PS: I don't own anything except for horrible parodies.

* * *

JJ was just getting home. He didn't even make one hit the entire game. And yet for some reason, people still loved him. He was being driven home by Tony in his Gremlin (Yes, people in 2010 still drive Gremlins).

"Thanks for the ride, Tony" JJ said, pulling his bag out of the car.

"No problem Mr. Jordans! Remember, if you need anything, feel free to call!" Tony yelled out of his car.

"Sure, ok."

"Anything!"

"Sure!"

"Anything!"

"OK!"

"Any…

"Goodbye, Tony!"

He drove off as JJ was about to walk in the house. But suddenly, JJ turned around. He heard a loud barking from that direction. Suddenly, his bulldog Bruiser ran out of his doghouse and was aiming for JJ.

"Bruiser, no, wait, stop!" But Bruiser didn't process the command and tackled his owner to the ground.

"GAH! BRUISER, HA HA! GET OFF BOY! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO!" JJ was used to Bruiser doing this everyday.

"Bruiser, no!" said a lady who came out of a car. She pulled Bruiser off of JJ and led him away. Then his wife, Yolanda, came out of a van that she used to transport her son's baseball team.

"Hey baby!" She said, kissing her husband.

"Hey" he said. Then their son, Jamie, came out the van. He looked upset. His little sister, Toni, walked out after him.

"Hey Jamie, what's up?" JJ asked.

"Nothing." He walked into the house and slammed the door.

"Jamie struck out the whole game!" Toni said happily as she ran into the house.

"Hmm." JJ went into the house.

A few hours minutes later, the kids are looking at television; more specifically, the news. A report was being broadcast about Jayson's horrible game today. JJ walked into the room and saw what they were looking at.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, you guys don't need to be looking at this!" JJ grabbed the remote and immediately changed it to another cartoon.

"Ah look, Pokemon. Watch this. I choose you!" he said childishly as he walked out the room.

The kids looked at the long running Anime. It was just a normal Diamond and Pearl episode: Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu meet someone new; Team Rocket tries to steal something; and Ash and co., along with a new friend, try to stop them.

"You can't stop us, twerps!" Jessie yelled out. They had Pikachu in a net, and Carnivine and Seviper were poised to attack.

"You'll never get away with this, Team Rocket!" Dawn yelled out.

"Yeah, it's over!" Brock added.

Ash then told Pikachu to finish them off.

"Pikachu, Thunder…"

But he was cut off by an unnatural appearance that confused the kids.

"Wait! Wait! Stop everything!" said a girl with orange hair and a Japanese school uniform. Her name was Orihime.

"Who's that?" Toni asked.

"That's Orihime! She's from Bleach!"

"AAAW! Daddy said you can't watch that! It got cussin!"

"So! Dad don't know!"

"What is it, Orihime!" Dawn was asking.

"It's important! We need to get down to the meeting hall!" She said, out of breath.

"Well we better go!" Brock said.

"Yeah! Lead the way, Orihime!" Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu also chimed in. They ran off to the meeting hall. Team Rocket just stood there.

"Wow, it must seem serious!" Jesse said.

"Yeah" James said.

"Well let's follow the twerps and go!" Meowth said.

"HEY HEY, LET'S GOOOO!" They said, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they realized what they did.

"Did we just step in our own mine trap?" Meowth asked with dread.

"Yep" Jesse and James said, scared for their lives.

***BOOM!***

Team Rocket flew into the sky while saying their famous line.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They flew into the sky, and the last seen of them on the TV was a twinkling in the sky.

"Where'd they go?" Toni said.

"I don't now" her brother said confused.

In Anime World, Team Rocket was crashing down to the Meeting Hall. They crashed through the roof and fell to the ground. Their pain continued as a boy stepped on them trying to get through. He had a reddish-brown hair with Goggles. He was in swimming trunks, signifying that he was swimming recently. His name was Davis Motomiya.

"Hey, what's going on!" he said. "I was in the pool!"

"Yeah, with your naked cut-out of Kari!" Kenji Harima (School Rumble) yelled out, causing the whole room to erupt in laughter.

"Shut up, you delinquint!" Davis retorted.

"Yeah! You don't know who you're talking to!" his Digimon, Veemon agreed.

"Ok everyone, be quiet" Naruto tried to get everyone to be quiet. But they still kept on talking.

"Come on, guys!" Naruto kept trying, but they still wouldn't listen. Suddenly…

***BANG!***

A loud gunshot rang out that caused everyone to shut up. Genjo Sanzo (Saiyuki Reload) lowered his pistol and looked at everyone with a serious demeanor.

"Everybody, shut…the hell…up" Sanzo sat back down as everyone did as he said.

Naruto, who was on the stage wrapped in chains literally from head to toe, started his speech.

"Now, I have called you all here because, well, we're being invaded by aliens that want to capture us and take us to outer space. Tell them more, hunchback!" Naruto said, giving the stand to Crocker. Crocker cleared his throat.

"You…all will come with us!"

"Yeah! And you'll be our slaves!" Gary said.

"No foolin'!" Francis added. The anime characters just looked at each other with expressionless faces.

"Wow" Ichigo said. "Ok then. Just let me get my suitcase."

"Grrrr, ok. But make it quick!" Crocker commanded.

"Ok then. I just need my clothes, my toothpaste. Um, Ranma, have you seen my hat? Oh wow, so much to do. Hey, Inuyasha, have you seen my gloves?"

Inuyasha replied, "Oh yeah, I remember; they're right next to the WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

Suddenly, the whole room, minus the aliens and Naruto, erupted into laughter. Everyone was tearing up from just laughing at the thought of those little guys conquering them.

"OH, MAN!" Davis, who was in his regular blue jacket with flames and pants, was bouncing around laughing. "OOOH, NO! DON'T HURT US! PLEASE!"

"Man!", Renton (Eureka 7) started, "Your so funny, your making, HA HA HA, Eureka laugh! She barely ever laughs!" True, even Eureka laughing uncontrollably.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're ANIME characters!" said Vash the Stampede (Trigun). "This isn't Looney Tunes, we don't just go through black holes in the ground, pop our eyes out, or spin our legs (Even though we can do that). We have Chakra, Ki, Spirit Energy, Digital and Pocket Monsters! We even have ridiculously huge guns!" he said, pointing to Sera (Hellsing)

"I need them for emergencies" she retorted.

"No; you need them to overkill humans and Nazis" Vash replied.

"All right! Let me deal with 'em!" Veemon said, getting on the stage and balling his fists up. "I'll knock you out of this World!"

Crocker laughed maniacally.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What's your problem!" Veemon asked angrily.

"Ok then. Knock us out! But before you do, I must tell you something. You see, Jorgen here used magic to put a power negating force field around your around. So in words you lug-heads can understand; you cant use any of your abilities! You can't:

Fly

Use Chakra

Use Ki

Be immortal (I'm looking at you, Alucard!)

Evolve

Digivolve

Digi Armor Ener…gize

Shoot ridiculously large guns

Warp Reality to your will

Work your Mechas

Pull random gadgets from your pouch

Be a Boy Android with no shirt or pants

Stretch your limbs to unimaginable lengths

Conjure up shadow animals

Use magical nose hairs

Use spinning tops, magnetic marbles, shooting beads, and cards as weapons

And especially…

NO MAGICAL GIRLS!

Veemon then looked at them in shock and started to whimper.

"So…"

"Yeah", said Crocker, "Your done".

***ZAP!***

Crocker blasted Veemon with his blaster, reducing him to an unrecognizable crisp. The aliens then pointed their blasters at the Anime crowd.

"Who's next?" Crocker said menacingly. Every Anime then tried out their powers. They didn't work, and they immediately raised their hands in defeat.

"Now wait one minute!" Naruto said, effortlessly escaping from the chains he was wrapped in. "Now you can't just capture us. You have to give us a fighting chance!"

"Why!" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Well…" Naruto then pulled out a book entitled "How to Draw Your Own Manga" (With Goku on the cover), and started to scribble something down. He then showed them the rule (written down on a poorly placed Sticky Note), "All invaders must give the invadees a chance to fight back".

"See!" Naruto said. The DimmAliens, not that bright, just listened.

"Fine! You get one shot!" Crocker said.

"Then, I'll crush your puny, Anime bones!" Jorgen exclaimed.

"Thanks! Give us a minute!" Naruto said.

"ALL RIGHT, FOLKS!", Naruto, who was now wearing a Japanese WWII Kamikaze Uniform with the Japanese Flag flying behind him, said, "We must beat back the invaders! We may not have powers, and we may not have the slightest idea of what we're doing, but if you have any ideas, please…!"

"I have an idea!" Shippo (Inuyasha) said.

Naruto sighed, "Yes, Sergeant Shippo?"

"How about we talk to them?"

"Dumb idea, next!"

Inuyasha was next. "Let's fight 'em!"

"We don't have powers, next!"

"Maybe we could have a knitting contest!" Mikuru (Haruhi Suzumiya)

"STUPID!" Haruhi yells out. "Let's have an alien sighting contest! The first person to find an alien WINS!"

"That would work, Haruhi", Naruto started, "but then…MOST OF THE ANIME IN THIS WORLD ARE ALIENS, YA DINGBAT! NEXT!"

"Let's fight 'em!" Ichigo (Bleach) suggested.

"Once again, we don't have powers. Next!"

"A music contest!" Yui Hiragana (K-On) said.

"Ridiculous! Next!"

"Let's have a dance contest!" Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) suggested.

"Haruhi dances better than you, NEXT!"

"WHAT!" Konata said, fainting in the process.

"Let's fight 'em!" Luffy (One Piece) suggested.

"NO! AND THE NEXT PERSON THAT SUGGESTS FIGHTING WILL GET A KUNAI STUCK UP THEIR ASS!" Naruto was red with steam coming out of his ears. Then Inuyasha, Ichigo, and Luffy raised their hands.

"PUT 'EM DOWN!"

"Fight 'em?" Zolo (One Piece) said out of hand.

"!"

(One calm down later)

"Ok, now let's try to understand the enemy. What are they?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Davis started, "They're short, have stubby limbs…" Davis said, contorting his body to match the description.

"They're aliens!" Haruhi said.

"They have lasers" Renton said.

"They're aliens!" Haruhi mentioned again.

"They want to take us to their home planet and use us as entertainment" Shikamaru (Naruto) said.

"They're al…"

"Shut it, Haruhi!" Naruto said. "Ok, let's work with their height. What can we do right now…EXCEPT FIGHT…that they can't do?"

"I got it!" Meowth said. "How about, we wait for the twerp to leave…", he started when a flashback started up, "…then, we sneak up on 'em, and STEAL THAT PIKACHU!" Meowth started to drool and foam at the mouth. Every Anime in that board room just stared at him.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu squeaked angrily.

"Not now, Meow-Meow" Naruto said.

"Come on, guys? Any ideas! What can tall people do that short people can't do!"

"Grab jars from tall shelves?" Luffy asked.

"No, something, active?" The Animes were thinking long and hard, when finally…

"A-HA!" Naruto said. He told his team the plan, and they all grinned devilishly.

In the main room, Naruto and the gang finally told the DimmAliens the plan.

"We challenge you to a game of Basketball!"

"AWESOME!" Crocker said.

"SWEET" Francis exclaimed. All of the aliens were cheering the choice, but a few seconds later, they were confused.

"What's basketball?" They all asked in unison.

"Time for a film!" Naruto said.

They were in a theater as the film counted down. Krillin (Dragon Ball Z) was trying to get through the aisle, but was blocking Vegeta's (Dragon Ball Z) view in the process.

"Excuse me, pardon me!"

"HEY, DOWN IN FRONT!" Vegeta beaned Krillin with his Popcorn bucket, and Krillin crashed to the ground as the film started.

(I won't go into great detail about the film, but if you've seen the actual Space Jam, you'll know what the basis of it is.)

The aliens were engrossed in the movie. They paid attention to the film as it explained the rules of the movie. And they especially paid attention when it mentioned that Professional Basketball Players play in the NBA.

"Well then", Crocker started, "how about we pay these 'NBA Players' a visit boys!" Crocker said, as him and the other DimmAliens laughed maniacally.

"HEY, SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled out.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Do you like the name "DimmAliens? If you have any Animes you want to suggest, feel free to. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's time for the next chapter! Everyone seems to like this! Thanks for the support, I promise to make sure I don't abandon this. (A good abandoned story is extremely horrible to me.)

I'm sure you already know this, but I don't own anything here except for the B-Ball Players with the horrible names.

* * *

A Basketball Game between the Miami Heat and the Boston Celtics was going on in Boston. Dewayne Wake was making most of the shots for the Heat that night, but the score was still a close 56-54 with the Heat up. In the stands, a man, who was really a dummy, was walking through the seats. He had stole…I mean, reasonably bought the tickets from a unconscious…uhhh, generous man.

"GAH! Watch where your going, Crocker!" Jorgen yelled out from within a sack the dummy was carrying. Crocker was operating the dummy from inside.

"Hey, why don't you guide this thing sometime!" Crocker said. The audience was busy staring at the dummy arguing with itself. Crocker than noticed the people staring.

"What! Never seen a human male watching a basketball game!" Crocker piloted the dummy to a seat near the court. The DimmAliens checked out the Basketball players, and then heard a voice on the PA.

"OOOOH! A Three-Point Shot from Dewayne! He's a **beast** tonight!"

"A beast?" Gary said. "How cool!"

"There he is!" Anti-Cosmo said. Dewayne was walking away, jumping around and high-fiving his teammates.

"He's awesome!" Gary said.

"He's big!" Jorgen said.

"He's mine!" Crocker said. He then turned into an ooze like substance and slithered over to Dewayne. As soon as he got near him, Crocker slithered up his nose, causing Dewayne to twitch uncontrollably.

"Uhh, what's wrong with D. Wake?" Announcer one asked.

"I don't know, he seems to be having convulsions!" His co-announcer added.

Crocker slithered out, and Dewayne was back to normal…sort of. A player passed him the ball, and he dropped it…before it even got into his hands.

Dewayne then messed up even more by:

Dribbling wrong

Tripping…while not walking

Stumbling

And shooting the Ball so over the basket, sooo out of bounds, the ref coined a new term for failing at Basketball…Dewayning.

Gary was next, going for Debron Jameson. He invaded his body, and quickly came out. Debron was stumbling around the court, and as he was running, he tripped over his own shoelace.

Jorgen came out and invaded Rauquille O'Bryan. After Jorgen left, Rauq's big size made him practically unable to play B-Ball. He tripped up an squashed Christian Bodd, who was invaded by Anti-Cosmo.

One more player, Devin Garnish, who was a player for the Celtics. Francis invaded his body; and after he left, the basketball hit Devin straight in the face, knocking him unconscious for a few minutes.

"Why are some of the best players in the NBA acting like idiots!" Announcer 1 asked.

"I don't know! It's like they've been possessed!" The Co-Announcer replied.

"We got what we came for!" Crocker said, "Let's leave!"

Meanwhile, JJ was busy getting ready for practice. He had just showered and was about to put his clothes on. Then Tony busted through the door, unaware that he was only wearing a towel.

"HEY! TONY! I'M NAKED!"

"Sorry, JJ! But you need to get down to the Ballpark! We need to start practice!"

"Can I get dressed first!"

"Sure, sure! Just hurry! Please! Practice starts in eight minutes!""Tony ran out the door as JJ just sighed.

"Something wrong with that boy."

In Anime World, the Animes are practicing their Basketball Skills.

"All right!", Naruto started, "Who here knows how to play Basketball?"

Davis and TK raised their hands, and Davis was trying to raise his higher.

"Come on, TK, you know I'm better than you" Davis said with a devilish grin.

"That's not what coach said. He said I was the team's number one asset! You, on the other hand, are just 'there'."

"Davis can totally ply B-Ball!" Veemon said, defending he partner.

"Yeah!" Davis readily agreed. "I play so good, Kari is in the stands cheering for me!"

"Actually, Kari cheers for me."

"Shut up."

"Davis, TK, stop arguing, that's not the issue!" Kari scolded.

The Animes were busy playing Basketball a few minutes later.

"Pass me the ball!" Nobita (Doraemon) yelled. TK passed him the ball, but as Nobita was dribbling, he accidentally tripped, flipped up Shizuka's (Doraemon, it's actually a recurring theme on there with Nobita doing that) skirt up, and landed in Mai Tokiha's breasts (My-HIME).

"Y'know, this happens so many times, I'm kind of used to it" she said, shrugging it off.

The rest of practice wasn't much better. Meowth was chasing Pikachu, TK and Davis were arguing, Ichigo and Inuyasha were seeing who was stronger, Haruhi was harassing Mikuru, Kyon was trying to save Mikuru, Luffy was hanging off the rim, and Yugi was just a spectator. Naruto was just face palming.

"This is the worst team in the history of basketball."

"Yeah, but at least we're better than them!" Yugi said pointing to the aliens, who were busy staring at them weirdly.

"Hey Naruto!" Davis yelled out. "Check out my new Jersey!" He twisted around and was in his new Jersey for the team. It has "Davis and the Other Guys" written as the team name. It was gold, and Davis's number was "1".

"Uuh, nice Davis" Naruto said as a sweat drop drooped down his head.

"Hey, Naruto, the Aliens want a turn on the court!" Shippo said running up to him.

"Sure ok" Naruto said.

"HA! They're gonna need it!" Davis said laughing as he walked off with the rest of the Anime.

As the Animes walked off the court, the DimmAliens grabbed a bag and pulled out a glowing basketball. They smiled devilishly as the skies turned grey. Lightning then started to flash across the sky.

"Ooooh, a conveniently placed storm! That's great for the upcoming scene!" Crocker said in classic Fairly OddParents fashion. They all touched the Basketball,, and started to twitch and move around. The Animes looked back at what was a very terrifying scene.

First, Crocker's hands started to grow; next thing you know, he grew twenty times his size, and also grew a basketball jersey. Jorgen grew also and his muscle mass was greatly increased. Gary grew giant and also grew a Jersey. Francis's feet grew giant before his whole body grew to massive size; he grew giant muscles also. Finally, Anti-Cosmo grew to giant size also and grew taller. They all had Jerseys on. The Anime characters looked on in horror as the DimmAliens looked down on them.

"That's it; WE'RE FIGHTING THEM!" Inuyasha said. Then, Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam) came in in his Gundam to try and stop him. Also, Chise (Saikano) flew in with her wings to try to stop them.

"Remember, you have no powers and can't activate Gundams" Crocker said in a booming voice.

The two heroes looked at each other and then came crashing down to earth.

"HA HA HA!" Francis laughed, which shook the earth. He then looked at Shippo, who was shaking erratically. Francis then let out a low…

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shippo screamed his little lungs out, and then saw that he peed his pants.

"HA HA HA! PUNY ANIMES! WE'LL DEFINETLY BEAT YOU NOW!" Jorgen said. Suddenly, earthquakes started to happen, as the Animes were trying to dodge the cracks in the earth.

"HA HA HA HA!" Gary laughed, but then stopped himself. "Wait; laughing maniacally, not cool. Hey guys, who wants to walk through town slowly?"

"We do!" The aliens all said. They walked through Odaiba, destroying everything as the Animes stood there, helpless. Naruto then popped up in front of the scene.

"We're going to need some help."

* * *

A/N: Great chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for the suggestions! Please keep them coming! Thanks for reading! Please review! It's the only thing I have in this world (besides for my other things J).


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, it's time for Chapter 5! Also, please check out Subuku No Jess's "Subuku No Jess's Space Jam", it's really original! It inspired me to make my own Space Jam parody!

PS: I don't own anything except for OCs.

* * *

JJ came out of the Ball Park tired and stressed. Practice was horrible, and he didn't even hit the ball out of infield. He was starting to question why he even left Basketball in the first place. He sat down on a bench and played with his iPhone for a minute. He then saw a bulletin that said "NBA Players Lost Ability to Play". He selected the link and saw that several NBA Players that he knew very well lost their Basketball skills suddenly out of nowhere.

"Wow. How did that happen?" He said to himself. Suddenly, Tony ran up to him and asked him how was practice.

"Horrible. Just horrible."

"Oh, ok. Can you give me a minute?" Tony asked. He ran back to the booth that his boss was sitting in and told him how JJ was doing.

"YOU IDIOT, CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT! GEEZ! IT'S LIKE YOU ENJOY FAILING ME! GET OUT THERE AND MAKE HIM HAPPY, OR YOU'LL BE OUT OF A JOB AND FORCED TO EAT DIRT OFF THE STREETS WITH YOU WIFE AND KIDS!" The Owner threw his coffee cup at Tony, who ran out. Tony was upset on the inside, as he knew he didn't want his wife and three year old daughter and son on the street. So he went straight back to JJ and just sat down.

"So, JJ, what do you want to do right now?"

"Oh um, well I am about to go play some golf with a few friends, and I need a caddy. I hope it's not any troub…"

"NO NO, it's not any trouble, Mr. Jordans! I'll go and help Caddy you!"

"You okay Tony?" JJ asked as he saw Tony's eyes were a little red and he had an upset demeanor on his face.

"Oh, yeah! I'm okay! Let's go play some golf!"

Meanwhile, The B-Ball players were wondering what their problem was. They went to shrinks, psychics, and even tried shock therapy (Don't ask how that went). Finally, when they tried to play against little kids, they stunk up the place.

"Man, you guys suck! I guess The NBA is rigged" one kid said as the five players looked upset. They walked away as the kids continued to play Basketball.

In Anime World, the Animes were hiding in fear as the DimmAliens were busy destroying Crystal Tokyo. They had destroyed Odaiba, Konoha, Ametris, Viridian City, and Tokyo.

"Wait, there's and actual Tokyo in our world?" Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) asked.

"Of course, why not?" Naruto responded.

"Well I mean; what's the point? I mean, it's kind of implied that we're Japanese. We don't really need a Tokyo. Crystal Tokyo maybe, but just regular Tokyo?" Ichigo continued.

"Well, actually, I'm Amtrisian" Edward said.

"And I'm Kantoan" Ash said.

"I'm Konohan" Naruto added.

"I'm a Saiyan" Gohan said.

"I'm from the Future" Mikuru said."Okay, Okay! Your not all actually Japanese!" Ichigo said, defeated.

…

"I'm from the Digital World" Veemon added.

"GAH!"

"We need our powers back!" Inuyasha said. "We can't fight them!"

"All we need is someone good at basketball. Really good!" Naruto said.

"Um, Naruto-kun", Hinata (Naruto) started, "I can…"

"Not now Hinata! We need a plan!"

"But I can…"

"Not now Hinata! You can faint later!"

***BOOM!***

"Well there goes West City" Gohan said.

"Hopefully they don't destroy…" but Luffy was cut off when Jorgen conjured up a storm that destroyed the harbor.

"Well, I won't be going on any adventures today."

"How can we get help!" Kyon yelled out.

"Guys! Wait!" Ash said. "We have one more hope!"

"What!" They all said.

"If we can somehow get one ounce of power out of one of my Pokemon, we can somehow use it to help us!"

"Why don't we just use that one ounce of power to power up Light's Death Note?" L (Death Note)

"Why I thought I would never hear you say that" Light said, chuckling evilly.

"No no no. That makes too much sense! As Anime characters, we need to do it the hard way!" Naruto said.

"I should just go ahead and leave for Subuku No Jess's Space Jam. They had sense" Kyon said.

"Yeah, but your not a Toon! Plus, it's more interesting to do it the hard way!" Haruhi yelled out before a loud explosion was heard. All that was seen was a mountain in Konoha blown up, and a few Hokage's faces shattered.

"That's it, I have an idea!" Naruto said.

Above ground, JJ was playing golf with his three pals and Tony was his caddy.

"FORE!" His friend, Will (Yes, Bill Murray) yelled out as he hit the ball. It flew through the air and landed near the hole.

"Oh yeah! Just one more putt, and I'll get that ball in!" he gloated.

"Don't count on it!" Another of JJ's friends said.

"Yeah yeah, just calm down!" JJ said. He hit the ball and it flew through the air and pushed Will's out the way.

"Cheater" he said lowly.

"HA! I'm like Tiger Woods!" JJ screamed out.

"Yeah, just don't go sleeping with ninety other women!" His other friend said.

"Ha ha" JJ replied sarcastically.

"Good job Mr. Jordans!" Tony cheered.

"Hey Tony, wanna hit the ball for me?" JJ asked.

"Me! Well, I mean, cool! Thanks!" Tony said. JJ was a stark contrast from his Boss at the Ballpark. He wish he could quit, but he felt he had to stay, for his family. Tony hit the ball gently and it went in the hole.

"Yeah! Wait to go, Tony!" JJ cheered. He gave him a high five before grabbing his putter.

"So JJ, you hear about those NBA players?" Friend No. 2 asked.

"Yeah. It's sad really. I worked with them before. I wonder why they got so bad?"

"Yeah man. I heard that the NBA is taking precautions just in case. They might have a lockout for the rest of the season.

(For people who don't know: A lockout in Pro Sports is when the League cancels a few games in the schedule. It can get to the point where the whole season is canceled.)

"WHAT! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" JJ screamed.

"It's like things got bad when you left" Will said.

"Yeah, well, hopefully they don't" Friend No. 3 said. JJ was upset as he swung his putter. The ball flew in the air and landed near the hole.

"Thought that was a hole in one, huh?" Will taunted.

Suddenly, the ball was moving toward the hole. The five guys looked on in wonder as it swirled around the hole (In all actuality, it was being led in with a magnet). It finally dropped into the hole.

"WHOA! SEE THAT! SEE THAT!" JJ yelled out.

"Ha! Beginner's luck!" Will said.

"Hey, let me get a picture!" Friend No. 2 said. JJ went towards the hole to retrieve the ball. JJ stooped down and posed as Friend No. 2 was about to take it. As the camera flashed, JJ disappeared. The four men's jaws dropped as they saw that JJ was gone.

"What the…" Friend No. 3 said.

"Get that demon camera away from me! I always knew those things stole souls!" Will said as he smacked the camera out of Friend No. 2's hand.

"HEY!" he yelled out.

"MR. JORDANS!" Tony yelled out as he looked through the hole to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

JJ was being pulled down the hole by a green vine as he went through twists, turns, bends and curves. He was screaming the whole time, as he was being pulled down further. He finally saw the Japanese Flag circle, and was pulled through. H finally crashed to the ground with a loud…

***THUD!***

JJ sat up as he gripped his neck in pain.

"What was that!" He yelled out.

"Great job, Bulbasaur!" Ash said.

"Bulba-saur!" he said happily.

"What the…" JJ looked at Ash, wiped his eyed, and looked at him again.

"Ash Ketchum?"

He then saw Naruto Uzumaki.

"Na…Na…Naruto?" he said.

"Were you expecting Bugs Bunny?" He said. "HEY GUYS! JJ'S HERE!" Naruto yelled out. Suddenly, a bunch of Anime characters came out from hiding underground, in buildings, and trees. They all surrounded him and stared at him in amazement.

"What in the…am I dead?" JJ said.

"Not yet" Light said, pulling out his Death Note.

"Whoa, okay now. Are you guys cartoon characters?"

Every Anime character groaned right after he said that.

"What! What'd I say!"

"If I had a nickel for every time I was called a cartoon, I'd be richer than Donald Trump!" Ash said.

"We're not cartoons! We're Anime!" Ichigo added.

"What's the difference?"**"GASP!"**

"WHAT!"

"May I kill him, now?" Light said.

"NO!", Naruto yelled, "Geez! What's with you and killing!"

"It's the whole purpose of my manga."

"Yeah, well, find a new purpose!"

"Cartoons are those things you see in every part of the world except for Japan! We're Anime! Very different!" Inuyasha said.

"Cartoons can defy Physics. We can't" Luffy said.

"Says the boy who can stretch to infinite lengths."

"Ok, we can break physics. But we're not Cartoons! We're Anime!" Edward said.

"Ok then. So Korea does Anime?"

"NO!" Haruhi said. "It's called "Manhua/Manhwa there! They're rip-offs!"

"Oh, ok" JJ said while rolling his eyes. "So, can you guys please tell me why I'm he…"

"WAIT, HE NEEDS SOME TESTING!" Davis said while wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Yes! He needs a check up!" Veemon said in a nurse's costume.

"Seriously?" TK said face palming while Kari did the same.

He tackled JJ into a chair and started doing random tests to him. He looked in his ear, which seemed to have nothing in it. He then cranked the chair all the way up into the air. JJ was above the clouds, and Davis was about to crank him back down. JJ motioned for him to stop, but Davis didn't care. He cranked him back down the ground quickly, and he crashed into the ground. He then gave JJ a thermometer that immediately exploded in his face. Davis then gave him the Japanese Character for Passed.

"He's clean!" Davis said triumphantly.

"Davis, sometimes I just don't know" TK said.

"Okay, okay! Why am I here!"

"Okay, calm down, slick!" Naruto said. He then started to explain the situation really quickly. "Y'see, a bunch of aliens came to our World to take over; we challenged them to a basketball game for our freedom. We thought it was great idea because they were little, but then they got big! And we don't have our powers! And if we lose, we'll have to entertain a bunch of aliens with nonstop slapstick and overall fighting!" He then slowed down.

"In short Jayson…

WE NEED YOU HEEEEEEEELP!"

"Ok, but I don't play Basketball anymore."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" All the Animes laughed as he said that.

"RIGHT!", Naruto said, "And I'm Hideki Tojo, military dictator of Japan!" He said, doing a fascist salute.

"Seriously, I don't!"

"Come on, Jay! We don't want to be slaves to a bunch of Aliens!" Meowth said.

"*Sigh*, well I guess I can take a look at your gym.

The gym was a mess. Trash was everywhere, bugs were flying around (and they were big bugs. Bigger than Choji {Naruto}), dirt spots everywhere, and the ceiling was about to collapse.

"This is where you practice?" JJ asked.

"Too big?" Naruto asked.

"…Yeah. Too big" he said sarcastically.

"Naruto-kun! I need to tell you something!" Hinata said. "I can…"

"Hinata! Not now!" Naruto said, brushing her off. Suddenly, a basketball fell to her feet. She picked it up and was about to shoot it, when Yugi came in and took it.

"Thanks Hinata! You're the best!"

"Sure, no problem" she said, quietly going back into her shell.

Then…

***BOOM!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Animes screamed as the DimmAliens burst through the gym. Francis tried to get through, but just made a dent in the brick wall.

"Ow."

"How's it going, Anime?" Gary said, looking down at them. He then saw JJ among them.

"Who's this guy?" Crocker asked.

"He's JJ! Jayson Jordan! He's the best basketball player out there!" Edward said.

"PIKA CHU!" Pikachu jumped up and tackled Crocker in the eye. "PIKA PIKA PIKA CHU! PIKA PIKA! PIKAAAAA!" Crocker slapped Pikachu down to the ground.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled out. JJ went to go see if Pikachu was ok.

"You okay there?"

"Pika" it said weakly.

"Hey, stop picking on them!" JJ demanded.

"Whoa! Who do you think you are?" Gary said. He picked JJ up and squished him into ball form. They started playing basketball with him.

"Wait…how does that work?" Sasuke (Naruto) asked.

"Y'know, I really think that by thinking more about it, it'll confuse you more" Sakura responded.

Anti-Cosmo passed JJ to Francis, who jumped in the air and dunked him into the basket. JJ rolled around until he formed back into his old shape.

"HA HA HA! This loser can't do nothing!" Gary said.

"Let's go before I break more of his bones!" Jorgen said while laughing. The DimmAliens walked off, and Francis bumped into the brick wall again.

"Ow."

JJ just looked at them with contempt and looked at the Anime. He then stood up and shook his head.

"Ok then. I'll help!"

* * *

A/N: Great Chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews too! If you have any Animes you want to see in here, please feel free to suggest! Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope your still enjoying this! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

PS: I don't own anyone except JJ.

* * *

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Haruhi asked.

"Well we need to start practice" JJ said. "But we can't practice in this deathtrap!" JJ lifted up a piece of metal from the roof, and under it her found a moldy cheeseburger that hadn't been eaten.

"Wow! Forgot that was there!" Hikage Miyakawa (Lucky Star) said as she grabbed the rotting meat and started to eat it. JJ just looked on in disgust.

"If you don't try to think about it, you won't end up sick" Naruto said.

"All right, we need to clean this up!" JJ said. He grabbed a mop and a bucket and started to clean. But then Luffy opened the door.

"Let it rip!" He yelled out. Suddenly; Ichigo, Luffy, Ash, and Inuyasha ride in on a Fire-truck. They get the hose and start to wash the entire gym. The force of the water washes away the dirt and debris; and, for some weird reason, wash away metal. After the power washing, the entire gym was completely clean. JJ was completely confused.

"How did you…"

"What did I say?" Naruto asked.

"*Sigh*, never mind. All right guys, HUSTLE, HUSTLE, HUSTLE! LET'S GET STARTED!" JJ started to direct traffic. The Animes started practice; but, just like a crossover between School Rumble and Death Note, it failed horribly. Meowth chased Pikachu into a wall, Inuyasha popped ten balls due to his claws, Ash kept throwing them at Inuyasha for some stupid reason.

"POKEBALL, GO!"

"GAH! I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT A DAMN POKEMON YOU RETARD!"

And Haruhi and Mikuru…well you know the drill.

"STOP! HARUHI! SHE'S JUST A MINOR!" Kyon said, pulling his crazy friend off of Mikuru.

"You guys have no idea how to play basketball, do you!" JJ said. The Animes just stared at each other and gave their answer.

"No" They said collectively.

"…I'm leaving."

JJ was about to go through the door when Naruto got in front of him.

"No! Please stay! We need you!"

"How can I help you! It would take a miracle to help you!"

"Ok, if you stay…" Haruhi said, "…we promise to win! And you'll get Mikuru!" She said holding holding a Chibi Mikuru.

"Meow!" Mikuru blurted out adorably.

"An empty promise and a 14 year old girl. Wow, I totally except!" JJ said sarcastically.

"Give me her!" Kyon said grabbing Mikuru back.

"Dang it Kyon! How will we get JJ to help now!" Haruhi said.

"Your giving away a GIRL! What's your problem!" Kyon argued back. They argued back and while JJ walked out.

"Sorry guys, but if there are no actually exceptionally good players on your team…"

"I'm great!" Davis said.

"No, you suck. If there are no good players, I can't help! Besides, I have a Baseball game to play!"

"Always with the Baseball!" Naruto chuckled. "Ok, if you help us, we can get you to your 'Baseball game'" he said using air quotes.

"Sorry, it's just that…" but before JJ could finish, he saw Hinata just grab the ball and make a shot. She was the first to actually make a shot.

"Hey. Hinata" JJ said, "Do that again."

"Ok" Hinata said. She shot the ball and it swished through the net.

"Nice!" JJ complimented. But Davis wanted a second opinion.

"Hold on! I need to test this skill myself!" Davis said. Hinata, being the nice girl she is, did what he said. Davis got the ball and tried to cross Hinata up, but Hinata just shifted from side to side, stole, the ball, dribbled up the court, and made a lay-up.

"WOW! Amazing!" Naruto said. "How did you do that!"

"Well, I used to play when I was younger" she started, "But Neji made fun of me, and my clan's elders said it wasn't productive enough, so I stopped."

"Neji!" Naruto yelled, looking at Neji angrily.

"What? I didn't know it would actually help."

"C'mon, JJ! Help us, please!"

"You'll get Mikuru!" Haruhi said.

"You'll be a hero!" Shippo added.

"I promise not to kill you off if you do something bad" Light added with a menacing grin.

"I promise not to send you to Hinamizawa (A place from Higurashi)" Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi) said, holding a baseball bat. His best friend Rena was holding a golf club.

"Now do you want to go home, or do you want to suffer "Higurashi" violence." JJ just stood there in silence.

"I'm at Hinamizawa Syndrome Level 4" Rena whispered.

"Well, I'm sure I can help out a little!" JJ said.

"YAAAAAY!" The Animes cheered and jumped around for joy.

"Ok, but can I speak to Naruto for a minute?"

"Sure!" Naruto said. "Alright, keep practicing!" Naruto and JJ walked out of the gym.

"Hinata, TK, and I are good. Davis is mediocre. Everyone else…well, they look good. I just think we need to find some way to train them some more."

"Yeah. I don't know how. But we need to find some way to get our abilities back."

"Yeah. Okay then, let's go back inside" JJ said.

"Sure!" They went back inside; and it seems as if you can't leave those Animes alone without seeing that they just caused some trouble. The entire gym was converted to a dance party. Lights were pulsating, people were dancing, and John Legend's "Green Light" was playing.

_give me the green lightgive me just one nightim ready to go right nowim ready to go right nowwe could go all nightgive me the green lightim ready to go right nowim ready to go right now[Andre 3000]ah 1, 2, 3, green lightwell if its what it seems likethe way you movin babylets be movinits gon be right {ight}im ready to go right now {ight}im ready to go right now [Andre 3000]_

_ah 1, 2, 3, red lighti wanna see what ur beds likebut if i be your buddycould you study its your head right {ight}im ready to go right now {ight}im ready to go right now_

"What is this!" JJ said.

"We wanted to throw a party!" Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) said dancing around.

"Yeah, don't have a cow! It's all in good fun!" Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakasho) added.

"Ok then, everyone…STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" The entire room went silent, the party decorations flew away, the lights went off, and everyone was looking at JJ.

"DRILLS! EVERYONE! NOBODY LEAVES UNTIL EVERYONE MAKE A SHOT!" he yelled. He then put on a smirk. "I want us to be in tip top shape for the game!"

"Hello, Mr. Jordans!" Tony said, looking down the golf hole that JJ was pulled down. "If you can hear me, I need you! Your game, it's tonight! I need you tonight! Mr. Jordans!

"Just stop, he's not coming. Just go home!" Friend 3 said. He walked away as Tony kept staring down the hole.

"Mr. Jordans! Oh man! I'm going to get fired!"

Meanwhile, a meeting was going on. The NBA officials were having a Press Conference to determine what to do for the season. They didn't want what was happening to the five players to happen to the rest.

"I have a statement from the NBA Commissioner saying that The NBA will be having a lockout until further notice. Until we can find out the cause of the five NBA Players problems, we have to postpone every game. We are sorry. Thank you for your time. Questions will now be received.

In Anime World, the characters were working like a well oiled machine. They were able to shoot and play ten times better.

"Look at that! The Sohmas (Family from Fruits Basket) are using teamwork to their advantage!" JJ said. Yuki passed it to Tohru, who passes to Kyo (All from Fruit Baskets), who makes the three-point shot.

"Great job, Kyo!" Tohru said.

"Yeah yeah."

"Great! Now we can…wait! I forgot!" JJ worried.

"WHAT!" Gohan asked.

"I forgot my shoes!"

***THUD!***

All of the Animes fell down comically.

"YOU NEED SHOES TO WIN! WHAT IS THIS, 'LIKE MIKE'!" Ichigo screamed.

"You don't get it! I need my basketball gear! I can't play in a golf uniform! Do you guys have any shoes I can wear?" He asked.

The Animes looked at their feet to see whether they had shoes. They then found out that their feet were to small to fit JJ's enormous Size 15 in men's size.

"Nope, sorry" Shippo said.

"Ok then. I need someone to go get my shoes for me."

Near JJ's house, a bump in the grass is moving. Davis then comes through the bump, along with TK. Naruto then hops on the roof.

"Wow, it's a good thing I still have my ninja agility!" he said to himself.

"Ok guys, I'll meet you in the house!" he said to the two Digidestined as he cut a hole in the window with a kunai and hopped through it.

"Ok, we need to go left" TK said, as they were underground.

"Serriously? Let's go right. It's safer! Trust me!" Davis said with an assuring smile.

"Ok then. You go right, and I go left."

"Ok then!" Davis said. TK dug his own tunnel as Davis went his own way.

"Ha! That TK! He thinks he's so smart! Well…oh look! I'm in the house! Hm, kind of dark, I need to light a match."

But as Davis lit his match, he saw JJ's Bulldog right in front of him.

"Mommy."

It blew out the candle; and outside, all you saw was the doghouse moving around as Davis screamed.

In the house, Tk popped up through the floor and met up with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey TK. Um, where's Davis?" he asked. The doorbell was then heard.

"I think he's here." Tk went to the door and opened it, revealing a beaten up Davis with is clothes torn and Goggles around his neck.

"Special Delivery! It's for you!" Davis said before falling to the ground.

"Davis, shut-up! Do you want the family to hear you!" Naruto whispered.

"Oh, sorry MY PAIN isn't enough to garner your attention" he said as he got back up.

They all searched for JJ's shoes in his house. TK and Davis then looked in his daughter Toni's room.

"Are they in here?" Davis wondered.

"No, just a little girls room" TK said. Davis then picked up a DVD.

"Wow what's this?" he asked. He read the title that read "Avatar: The Last Airbender Sozin's Comet".

"What the heck? Who are these Anime rejects?"

The two boys left the room, but didn't notice Toni open here eyes. They then met up with Naruto at the entrance to JJ's Trophy Room. They opened the door an dsaw JJ's multiple Championship Rings, Photos, Newspaper Articles, MVP Awards, and Prized Basketball. Even his stuff from his NCAA and High-School days were there.

"Wow. It's like MY trophy room!" Davis exclaimed.

"Yeah, in your dreams" TK retorted.

"I should hurt you right now" threatened Davis.

"Guys, focus!" Naruto commanded. "Now where is…BINGO!" he spotted his jersey, headband, armband, socks, and shoes.

"Ok, I'll get it!" Naruto said, hopping up and grabbing the bag they were in.

"Hey, there's only one shoe!" Naruto said.

"I wonder where the other is?" TK said. Davis turned around and saw something very dangerous.

"F…F…F…Found it." he stammered. He saw the Bulldog with the other shoe in it's mouth.

"Well now!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and got in a battle stance.

"YOU CAN'T KILL THAT DOG! IT'S JJ'S DOG!" TK said, holding Naruto back.

"Fine. So how do we…" But Naruto was cut off as the dog grabbed Davis and started chewing on him.

"Y'know, this is really hurtful to my fans. Right!" he asked, but all he heard were crickets.

"You all are despicable."

The dog was about to attack TK, when Toni and Jamie ran in and took control. Jamie then pulled a drool covered Davis out of the pet's mouth.

"Gross!" he exclaimed.

Jamie took the dog back outside and came back in to see what the Animes were doing.

"Whoa! You're Naruto and TK!" Jamie said in amazement.

"And meeeee?" Davis asked.

"Your that guy who messes with TK!" Jamie answered.

"I hate you."

"What are you guys doing here?" Toni asked.

"Well, your Dad is helping us with a basketball game" Naruto explained, "And we're getting his gear."

"Cool!" the siblings exclaimed looking at each other.

"He'll be back later on tonight, promise!" Naruto said.

The Animes walked out the house and started their way back home.

Meanwhile, Tony was digging around trying to find JJ. He had dig an enormous hole in three hours and was still going.

"JJ! I'M COMING FOR YOU, SIR! I'LL FIND YOU!" He screamed as he kept digging. Suddenly; TK, Davis, and Naruto were seen by Tony walking along.

"Aang! HA! What a stupid name!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! And they think they're Anime!" Davis replied.

"What a bunch of posers!" TK added as all three of them hopped through a golf hole. Tony looked on in amazement as he went over to that same hole.

Later in Anime World, the Animes were doing aerobics to the Song "Everybody" by Blackbox.

"Come on guys!", Shippo said, trying to pump up the gang, "Like this:

_Everybody (Everybody!)_

_Everybody (Everybody!)_

_Everybody (Everybody)_

_Everybody (Everybody!)_

Unfortunately, nobody moved.

"This is totally fruity" Ichigo said.

"I don't know, it seems cool!" Luffy said as he and Gohan were doing the dance with Shippo.

"You sir…well, I have no comment for you."

Naruto, though, was busy staring at Hinata play basketball. He never really payed much attention to her usually, but now he felt compelled to look at her train.

"Hey Naruto!" TK said. "Wow, she sure is good!" he said.

"Yeah" Naruto said as if he was in a trance. TK knew what was going on, so he left the ninja alone to his "activity".

"All right guys, how do I look?" JJ said coming out in his Basketball gear. They all looked on in amazement at their new hero. JJ then picked up the basketball and started making a few shots. The crowd was amazed at JJ's tremendous skill. He made a few lay-ups, shot a few free-throws, and mad a few impressive dunks.

"Wow! How awesome!" Tohru said.

"This guy might be better than me" Davis finally realized.

"Oh yeah. He's the one!" Naruto said.

JJ stood there and held the basketball in one hand.

"Oh yeah. We're ready."

He then threw the ball behind him and over his head, and into the basket behind him.

Meanwhile, a certain bald kid with arrows tattooed all over his body had a strange feeling.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked.

"I don't know", he started, I feel as though I was…insulted."

"Aah, it's okay!" Sokka reassured Aang, "I'm sure it's just some Anime characters insulting you!"

"Yeah, I guess your right Sokka!" Aang said, happy again. They kept walking, until Toph interrupted the silence.

"What's Anime?"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter bites the dust! Thanks everyone for the suggestions! Please keep reading on! I promise to update this! Thanks for reading! Please Review! And keep those Suggestions coming ^-^!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'M BACK!

My PC crashed for a while, so I couldn't update. Now, I'm here again to give you the business! Oh, and a story.

I don't be owning none of these biznitches!

* * *

"JJ! I FOUND YOU!"

JJ heard a yell from the gym entrance. He turned around and saw his intern, Tony.

"JJ! WHERE'VE YA BEEN!" Tony ran up to his boss and gave him a big bear hug. The Animes just looked at the young Italian confused.

"Who is that guy?" Luffy asked.

"He looks like a complete tool" Ichigo responded.

"I think he's just a misunderstood guy with a wife and kids who is being controlled by a horrible boss, who forces him to work his butt off for JJ" Ten-Ten added.

"…Y'see, this is why we don't let you talk" Sasuke said.

Tony finally lets JJ go, and just looked at him happily.

"Ok, let's go! If we hurry, we can still make it to practice!" Tony ran to the entrance, but JJ just stood there.

"Um…" JJ murmured.

"What?"

"Tony, I gotta tell you something."

JJ explained the whole situation from start to the moment up to now.

"WHAT! BUT…BUT…BUT…"

"Tony, I need to help these guys out. Anime is a very great source of entertainment. And I am helping to preserve that. I need your support."

"But, what about…"

"Baseball can wait. Tonight, I'm doing something I'm born to do…

Play basketball."

"Wha…But…Um…*Sigh*, OK. But, my boss might fire me!"

"I'll speak to him. Now, help me train."

"…Yes, Mr. Jordans!" Tony answered enthusiastically.

"…Y'see, this is why we don't let you talk" Ichigo replied.

The Animes and the Humans trained like there was no tomorrow (because there might not be one in their case). They finally stopped, and JJ took a look at his well trained Unit.

"Ya'll ready?" he asked.

"YEAH!"

"Well then…

Let's play!"

(Above Ground)

The Verizon Center in Washington DC was being closed off and quarantined. This was the last in a series of quarantines around the country. The NBA Commissioner came on a podium and talked to the masses of reporters.

"Until we can determine the cause of the NBA Player's loss of talent, I am sorry to announce that we must perform a lock-down for the rest of the season. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

The Commissioner ended his announcement as the deluge of questions came in.

(Anime World)

A million vehicles were parked outside the Anirena; including a few limos, a hover board, a few Gundam, some hover cars, a blue dragon, and a giant toad.

"Be safe now, Gamabunta (Naruto)" Jiraiya (Naruto) said.

"Yeah; as a giant toad, I can get myself hurt" he replied sarcastically.

In the arena, billions of Animes squished together for the game of the century as the song "Pump Up the Jam" by Technotronic played on the speakers.

In the Locker Room, the Animes geared up for the game. Ichigo put on his sneakers; TK put his hat on; Nobita put his glasses on; Haruhi put a headband and some eye paint on as she shadow boxed; Mikuru took a sip of tea as Yuki just sat there reading a book; Inuyasha put his jersey on, but it didn't feel comfortable, so he ripped it up a bit and made it more comfortable for him; and Davis put on a football helmet, a sword, hiking boots, and boxing gloves.

"Just stay out of my way."

JJ put on his jersey and faced his team.

"It's time."

In a booth above the court; Doug Dimmadome was sitting around as Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, and Timmy were tending to his every need.

"Oh yeah. Anime will be all mine!" Dimmadome exclaimed.

In the announcers booth, the microphone was being pulled away from the sleeping commentator. It was pulled towards two little girls; one with red hair with two pigtails, and one with green hair with four pigtails.

"Ready Chiyo-chan!" Yotsuba (Manga of the same name) said.

"Ready!" Chiyo (Azumanga Daioh) replied. The little girls girls cleared their throats and spoke through the mic.

"LAAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEEEEEN!" Yotsuba said in a very deep, manly voice. "TONIGHT, WE PRESENT TO YOU, THE GREATEST BASKETBALL GAME EVER PLAYED! LET US INTRODUCE TO YOU, OUR DEFENDERS…"

"First…"Chiyo-chan started, "…he is the King of the Pirates, MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

Luffy ran out with a smile and a straw hat in his hand. He threw it in the air and caught it.

"NEXT! He's that moody fox demon, INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha jumped out and went rabid, but then….

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome (Inuyasha) commanded from the crowd, which

immediately caused the poor fox demon to crash down to the ground.

"NEXT! THAT FREAKY GIRL AND HER WEIRD GROUP OF WEIRD FINDERS; HARUHI SUZUMIYA AND THE SOS BRIGADE!"

The SOS Brigade runs out with Mikuru wearing a very skimpy basketball jersey with no sports bra, which made Kyon stare at her angrily.

"What?" Haruhi asked confused.

Kyon kept looking at her angrily.

"*Sigh*, Fine, I'll change her.""Next, The Digi-Destined of Light and the Eight Digi-Destined, TK AND KARI!"

TK ran out carrying Kari on his back and threw her off. She then landed safely on her feet.

"NEXT! HE IS THE BRASH AND COCKY DIGI-DESTINED! DAVIS MOTOMIYA!"

Davis runs out excitedly; but unfortunately for him, the crowd wasn't really into him.

"…"

It was so silent, even the Cricketmon weren't chirping. The only thing heard was Veemon clapping for his partner.

"WOO-HOO! YEAH! GO DAVIS! WOO! Go! Go! Go. Go. …Go?" Veemon suddenly stopped as everyone in the crowd gave him dirty looks.

"I hate you all" Davis plainly said.

"Ooooook. NEXT UP! THE SHY, BUT BEAUTIFUL HINATA HYUGAAAA!"

Hinata comes out and waves to the fans. Many of the men even start wolf-whistling. Hinata starts to blush as she makes her way to the court.

"NOW! COMING UP; HE'S THAT ORANGE JUMPSUITED WONDER; THE NUMBER ONE, KNUCKLEHEADED NINJA; NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto jumps out from the locker room and pumps up the crowd. Chiyo then clears her throat again.

"AND FINALLY! COMING FROM THE ABOVE WORLD! HE IS THE GREATEST BASKETBALL PLAYER EVER…"

"Wait, I thought Michael Jordan was the best Basketball player ever?" Chiyo-chan asked.

"…Who?" Yotsuba replied confused?

"Hmm…meh, before your time."

"Oh, OK then.", Yotsuba then continued her speech. "…THE ONE, THE ONLY;

JAYSON JORDAAAAAAAANS!"

JJ runs out to screams and cheers from the crowd, while Doug Dimmadome and his lackeys booed.

"NOW. FROM DIMMADOOM PARK; OUR EVIL INVADERS; THE DIMMALIENS!"

The Dimmaliens run out yelling and hollering crazily.

"YEAH! THOSE MY BOYS!" Dimmadome cheered.

"GOOOOO DIMMALIENS!" The five little boys cheered.

"AND INTRODUCING OUR CHEERLEADERS!" Out comes Konata and the rest of the Lucky Star Gang, and a special guest; Maka (Soul Eater)!

"I hate Slop Doggy sooooooo much" she said angrily.

"But I love your little cheerleader outfit!" Soul (Soul Eater) replied jokingly, which earned him a giant fist from Maka.

"Yeah! Go JJ!" Tony cheered on the sidelines.

JJ and Gary walked to the center of the court.

"Okay", Hikage (Lucky Star) said in her referee shirt, "I want a clean contest. So NO hitting!" She threw the ball into the air.

"Now if you want me, I'll be at the Burger Stand" Hikage said, walking off the court.

JJ and Gary jumped up to get the ball, and JJ pushed it towards Gohan, who caught it. He runs down the court, but is bumped off the court by Francis, who dribbles the ball all the way down to his their court and slam dunks the ball, giving the DimmAliens two points.

Luffy then gets the ball and dribbles it down the court. But suddenly, a quick flash of light runs across the court, snatching up Luffy. Crocker is then seen with Luffy shaped into a ball. He then jumps up an dunks him through the basket, for two points.

Next, JJ gets the ball. He crosses Crocker up, and shoots the ball, for two points as the crowd cheers.

"Please! I could do that with my 30 Gallon Hat!" Dimmadome taunted.

Meowth had the ball and dribbled down the court slowly, when Jorgen came up to him.

"Hey! You Can't foul me! It's against the ru…"

"**ZAP!"**

Jorgen blasted Meowth with his wand, which reduced him to a crisp.

"Meowth, that's right" he said as he melted.

The DimmAliens and the Animes played for the next twenty minutes; and in that time, the DimmAliens managed to wrack up point after point, until it was…

Animes: 2

DimmAliens: So high, not even Naruto "BELIEVES IT"!

The DimmAliens got the ball and had Jorgen dribble down the court. Hinata then came up to him.

"He he, look at the little fraulien!" (Yeah, I don't know how to spell the German word for girl).

Hinata then jumped up, grabbed the ball, and kicked his face down.

"HMPH!" Hinata ran off in a huff.

"Wow, she's amazing" Naruto said with hearts all around him.

"Calm down, lover boy" Davis said, rolling his eyes.

She ran down the court, but was encountered by the rest of the DimmAliens. She passed it to Davis, who then saw the DimmAliens charge towards him. Naruto dashed off in the other direction as Davis hurried to figure out what to do. He passed it to the crowd, and was it caught by Joey Wheeler (Yugioh).

"What the…"

***CRUSH*!**

Joey was crushed under the weight of the DimmAliens as the buzzer rang, indicating the end of the first quarter.

"I can't believe this! The Animes are getting crushed…LITERALLY!" Chiyo said.

"Yeah! It might've been different if the Animes had their powers" Yotsuba agreed.

"Yes. Just four more quarters of this, and we own them!" Dimmadome gloated.

Meanwhile, the DimmAliens walked into their locker-room cheering.

"YEAH! We have this IN THE BAG!" Francis yelled out.

"Yes, and then when I have those magic girls, I'll have some…

**FAIRY GODPARENTS!**" He said, bumping his giant body around the room.

"HEY! WATCH OUT, YOU OVER-GROWN MAMAS BOY!", Jorgen scolded Crocker, "You could've bumped into my wand!"

"Whatever, you…

**FAIRY GODPARENT, FAIRY GODPARENT, FAIRYGODPARENT…**"

Crocker kept bouncing the room, and finally bumped into Jorgen's giant wand. It fell to the ground, and bent when it hit the floor.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE! YOU MIGHT'VE DESTROYED TIME AND SPACE!" Jorgen screamed at the top of his lungs. He checked to see if any damage was done.

"No, it's okay. You better be happy nothing happened! Because it if it did, you would've been shark meat!" the strongest fairy in Fairy World threatened.

In the Animes locker room, the team was tired and low on moral.

"You know what we should do?" Kyon asked.

"What?" Gohan wondered.

"Give up!" he answered frustrated.

"Not a very Anime thing to say", JJ said, "Usually you guys are begging to fight more."

"That's not my thing" Kyon said, laying back on the lockers, "Ask the shounen over there" he said, pointing to Gohan, Ash, Inuyasha, Luffy, and Ichigo.

"So?" JJ wondered, hoping that they would want to keep going."Usually I'm all for fighting the bad guy, but without our powers we're useless" Ichigo said out of character.

"What? Ash? Gohan?" A worried JJ asked.

"Yeah, giving up is the sensible thing to do" Gohan said.

"Hopefully, they won't work us to death to fast" Ash said, hanging his head down. Meanwhile, Naruto just got back from the water fountain with a bottle of water that said "JJRade".

"Hey guys!" he said with a grin on his face, "I have something for you!" He pulled the bottle from his back and showed it to his teammates.

"JJRADE! JJ'S NEW DRINK, DESIGNED TO RE-ENERGIZE YOU!"

"Naruto, you may be stupid, but we're not; that's just water from the water fountain. Try some new form of motivation" Sasuke said.

"*Pfffft*, Killjoy" he said dejectedly.

"Hey, gimme some of dat! I'm thirsty after that frying out there!" Meowth asked. Naruto passed Meowth the bottle, who started to gulp down the water fast. He then spit all of it in Pikachu's face.

"Man, I forgot how much the water tastes like piss!" He said as he wiped his mouth.

"Pika pika chu!" Pikachu yelled.

"Hey, calm down!" Meowth battled back.

"PIKA CHU!" Pikachu started to get angry.

"HA! What can you do to me? We're at equal strength now!" He exclaimed, not noticing the sparks being emitted from the angry Pikachu's red cheeks.

"You can't touch me! You can't touch me!"

"Stop it, Meowth!" Ash commanded.

"Ha! Make me!"

"Pi…Ka…

**CHUUUUUUUUU!**"

***ZAP!***

Pikachu used its Thundershock on Meowth, who stood there charred and smoking.

"Twice in a day, that's almost a record" he said before collapsing to the ground.

"WHOA! PIKACHU!" Ash exclaimed, surprised.

"Wait…" Ichigo said, "If that thunder rat can use its powers, than…" Ichigo pulled conjured up his zanpakuto and releases his Shikai, Zangetsu."Hey Ichigo, where've you been?" Zangetsu asked calmly.

"Dealing with idiots" Ichigo answered plainly.

"Yeah! We got our powers back!" Gohan said creating Ki around his hand.

"OH YEAH!" Luffy yelled out, stretching around the room.

"Hmm…" Yuki wondered in her mind, "Miss Suzumiya, are you hungry?"

"Yeah! I want a hamburger!" She demanded. Suddenly…

***CRASH!***

The Hamburger stand crashes through the locker room, with Hikage in it.

"Uuuum…this is only an illusion…" She said, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Yep, she has her powers back" Kyon said.

"OH YEAH! WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS!" Naruto exclaimed, "THE SECOND QUARTER IS OURS! BELIEVE IT!" They all then ran out to the court.

"Oh well, at least they're pumped up now" JJ said, following them out while shaking his head.

* * *

A/N: I am SOOOO glad to be back in this! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please, keep on requesting the Anime you want here. And please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Back and better, baby!

Time to see JJ and The Animes own!

I don't own nobodies except JJ and Tony.

* * *

While the DimmAliens were in celebrating in their locker room, Tony was inside the locker room, hiding in the locker. He had went snooping around to spy on the other team. He had to hide in the lockers when he heard the DimmAliens running in. Then, Dimmadome walked in.

"Hey boys!" greeted their exuberant billionaire boss.

"Hey boss!" They said simultaneously.

"He he, this is perfect! After tonight, I will be the proud owner of Anime Land!" Dimmadome said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, dude!" Gary exclaimed, "And it's all thanks to the talent of those NBA Playas, man!"

This made Tony gasp loudly.

"THEY took the NBA Players talents!" He said. Unfortunately, he said it a little too loud...

"Who was that?" Dimmadome said, looking around. The DimmAliens looked around while Tony prayed that they didn't find him. Suddenly, Jorgen found Tony and blasted the door down.

"Well what do we have here?", Dimmadome said, "A RAT!"

The DimmAliens surrounded Tony as Francis pounded his fists.

"H, H, H, Hey...", Tony stammered, "Need an agent?"

...

In the Anime Locker Room, the Animes were getting used to their powers again.

"I think we're ready!" Gohan said.

"Let's give it to 'em!" Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) exclaimed.

"Ready Patamon?" TK said, getting his Digivice ready.

"Ready!" Patamon answered.

"I let's get out there!" Naruto said. They all were about to run out, when a charbroiled Tony walked in.

"The DimmAliens!" Tony said before crashing down to the floor.

***THUD!***

"What happened to Jersey Shore?" Ichigo said, dragging him to the bench.

"What happened!" JJ asked his friend.

"The DimmA...The DimmAliens...The DimmAliens stole..."

***SLAP!***

Haruhi gives him a slap to the face, helping him to immediately say what he was trying to say.

"THE DIMMALIENS STOLE THE NBA PLAYERS TALENT!"

"WHAT!" The Animes collectively yelled out.

"Those bastards!" Inuyasha said.

"That's how they got so good!" Naruto figured out.

"It doesn't matter now! We got our powers! Let's take 'em on!" Luffy shouted out.

"NO!", Naruto yelled out, "WE'RE ANIME, DAMMIT! WE DON'T DO THINGS THE "EASY" WAY! WE DO IT HARD, AND WE DO IT RIGHT!"

"That's what she said", Ichigo whispered to Inuyasha.

"NOW LET'S GET OUT THERE!"

"YEAH!"

The Animes ran out with JJ following right behind them. Tony stumbled out along with them, frequently bumping into walls.

...

"TIME FOR THE SECOOOOOOOND QUARTER!" Yotsuba said in her manly voice. The two teams stared hard at each other as Gary took the ball and strolled down the court.

"Easy basket!" Gary gloated.

**"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

Naruto made one clone of himself and started charging up chakra. Gary ran to the court as a streak of light passed him. He jumped up and proceeded to dunk the ball, but he stopped dead in mid-air as he noticed that the ball wasn't in his hand, but it was replaced with...

AS RASENGAN!

***BOOM!***

The Rasengan exploded and caused Gary to spin into the air as Naruto, with the help of his clone carrying him, made the basket, scoring two points!

"WHOA! IF NARUTO DID THAT, THEN THAT MEANS WE HAVE OUR ABILITIES BACK!" Chiyo yelled out in her manly voice. The entire crowd cheered, and immediately sat back down in the seats. Dimmadome stopped cowering in fear and looked on confused.

"What the...I was expecting a giant fight that resulted in our destruction."

"The Animes like a challenge", Tiny Sanjay explained to his boss, "They want to see if you guys are a challenge."

"He he...BIG mistake, Animes! GO DIMMALIENS!"

Francis runs down the court, and encounters Edward and Alphonse Elric. The other DimmAliens surround The Elrics.

"Hey, look! It's the 'Tin Man' and 'Midget Mack'!" Francis taunted the diminutive alchemist.

"Hey!" Edward protested.

"Hey, bubbie, need some stilts?" Gary added.

"Your so tiny! I give you an "F" in growing!" Crocker twitched.

Edward got so angry that he finally snapped, drew his Automail blade, slashed at the DimmAliens, and caused them to fall to pieces. Edward then put his hands together and transmutes the DimmAlien's body parts together.

"Uuuh..." Francis akwardly said.

"This is too weird..."Gary added on.

"Quick Al! Throw me up!" Ed commanded his metal-clad brother.

"Right!" Al complied. He picked his brother up and threw him into the air; Ed fell back down and dunked the ball.

"Alright! Alright! We got this!" JJ said.

Jorgen had the ball and mowed down everybody in front of him. He jumped up and went for a dunk, but he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the explosives around the basket.

***BOOM!***

The explosion rocked the stadium as Meowth stood there proudly.

"Nice one!" Davis congratulated the feline Pokemon.

"'Tanks'!" Meowth said blushing. But that all ended when Jorgen grabbed him and picked him up. He was about to crush his lungs, when a multitude of shots blasted his teeth out. Jorgen looked down to see Yusuke and Gohan in black suits and sunglasses, shooting Ki Blasts and Spirit Guns, respectively. They looked at each other and looked at Jorgen, blasting out the last few teeth he had. Yusuke then blasted Jorgen with a powerful Spirit Gun that knocked him back.

"Really?" Gohan said, exasperated.

"I had a lot of energy I needed to get out..." Yusuke weakly replied.

In another instance, Mikuru had the ball but was suddenly surrounded by the DimmAliens.

"Darn it, Mikuru! USE YOUR KUNG-FU ACTION!" Haruhi foolishly yelled out.

"Haruhi, Mikuru doesn't have Kung-Fu Action!" Kyon said, trying to stuff some sense into her head.

"She does now..." Yuki whispered. As the DimmAliens closed in on her, Mikuru let out a loud primal scream.

"HAAAAAAAAAA! AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! HIIIIII...YA!" She started kicking and karate chopping the DimmAliens, knocking them out.

"Sorry..." She said sweetly, skipping off.

Shippo had the ball, jumped over everyone, soared through the air, and dunked the ball with his tongue stuck out.

"Who does that?" JJ said. "Oh, right." He walked off and got the ball. He swerves past the DimmAliens and makes a three point shot.

Crocker runs towards the basket, but Hinata jumps in front of him and puts him in her Eight Triagrams. She then uses her Gentle Fist to cause Crocker to collapse. Hinata then runs to the other basket and makes the three point shot.

Ichigo runs past Anti-Cosmo, who has the ball, and AC immediately falls in half. Ichigo, with his zanpakuto brandished, summons Zangetsu. Zangetsu brandishes a giant cleaver and slices the DimmAliens in half, making way for Ichigo and his dunk.

"This seems like a running joke, isn't it?" Crocker said as his lower half was trying to find him.

Luffy was teasing the DimmAliens by making shot after shot by stretching himself taller than them and repeatedly making shots, racking up points.

The DimmAliens were driving down the court when Angemon and XVeemon tower over them. The DimmAliens just say "Forget it" and take the X Slash and Hand of Fate like men.

Haruhi walks down the court as The DimmAliens just stand there frozen.

"It seems as if Miss Suzumiya just froze the DimmAliens" Yuki explained to Kyon.

"Oh wow...that's actually useful now" He responded.

"Wow, not even putting up a fight!" She said as she made a shot.

Cyborg 009 (Manga/Anime of the same name) ran up to Anti-Cosmo and stopped immediately.

"Come at me, old chap!" AC said, trying to push the Cyborg to do go. 009 pressed the button in his teeth and slowed time down. As Anto-Cosmo looked back, he saw that 009 had scored 9 points in the process!

"I came. But where were you?" He cockily said as he gave AC the ball.

The DimmAliens ran to the court and tried to defend each other, but they were stopped by Pikachu. Ash then gave Pikachu his most famous command.

"Pikachu, THUNDERSHOCK!"

**"PI...KA...CHUUUUUUU!"**

Pikachu zapped the DimmAliens to ash.

"Nice pun..." Ash sarcastically said.

Inuyasha went up to Crocker, who had the ball, and sliced his face, causing it to fall apart. Inuyasha then grabbed the ball, dribbled down court, and dunked the ball.

"Now what!" Inuyasha taunted, jumping up and down while going rabid.

Kagome had to do something.

"Inuyasha, si..."

"DON'T you say it..."

Kagome just sat back down, embarrassed.

Francis ran after the court, but was tripped by Davis. Francis stared at Davis angrily as Kari puts a Bulls-Eye on his butt. She whistles loudly to signal Joe (Digimon).

"Alright Ikkakumon! Let it rip!" He commanded.

"Alright, Joe!" Ikkakumon said.

**"HARPOON TORPEDO!"**

Ikkakumon shot a torpedo which, for some reason didn't disassemble, at Francis's butt.

**"YEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Francis flew into the air as the Harpoon Torpedo finally disassebled and exploded on Francis.

***BOOM!***

The crowd went "Ooooooooh" as fireworks went off.

JJ went for several shots, three pointers, and dunks, scoring several points for the team.

Francis went to block a shot from Konata, who was hoisted onto several of her friend's shoulders and made a shot.

***BUUUUZZ!***

The buzzer went off, signaling half-time. The score read:

72-70

"We're doing great!" Naruto yelled out in excitement. The other Animes walked to the locker-room as Konata and Haruhi stayed on the court.

"Ready to settle this, blue hair" Haruhi said to her opponent.

"Ready, paranormal freak!" Konata replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the halftime show!", Yotsuba announced, "Featuring a dance-off between The SOS Brigade and The Lucky Star Gang! Featuring music by Yui and Ho-kago Tea Time !"

"Now we have a very special contest!", Chiyo added on, "We're going to pick two people to be on Team SOS! Now who's going to be on the cam?"

In the crowd, Yami (Yu-Gi-Oh) and Yami Bakura (Same Anime) were busy bickering.

"You put your hands in my popcorn" Yami said to YB.

"No, this is MY popcorn" YB replied cockily, taking a handful of popcorn and eating it.

"I paid for it!" Yami scolded his enemy.

"No...I loaned you the money."

"Noooo, you OWED me money."

"NOOOO, I had bought you something."

"NO! YOU..."

"SHUT-UP! THIS IS MY POPCORN, YAMI!"

"NO, TOMB ROBBER!" The Yamis proceeded to get into a choking fight when suddenly...

"WE HAVE OUR TWO PARTICIPANTS!" Yotsuba yelled out. Yami and YB were on the cam choking each other out when they looked to see that they were on the cam.

"Come on down!" Haruhi cheerfully told them.

"NO!", YB yelled out, "I will NOT be a part of your trivial dancing contest!"

"I'll do it" Yami said.

"Then go down there and leave me and my popcorn alone!" YB said, taking another handful of popcorn.

"Come on, Tomb Robber; let's go dance!" Yami said.

"You go down there and make a fool of yourself!" YB yelled out.

"Please!" Haruhi asked sweetly.

"NO!" B persisted.

"...I'll give you Mikuru!" She said, holding up a Chibi Mikuru, who let out an adorable "Meow".

"You think that giving me one of your under-aged women will make me dance?" YB said with an angry look on his face.

"Um...yes?" Haruhi said, not sure what to do now.

"...DEAL!" YB took Mikuru and went down to dance with the SOS Brigade with Yami.

"HARUHI!", Kyon yelled out, "YOU CAN'T GIVE AWAY MIKURU!"

"Why not?" she obliviously asked.

"Because she's a human being!"

"...So?"

"GRAAAAAH!"

The Yamis went down to the SOS Brigade's side and got ready.

"ARE YOU READY!" Yui yelled to the Anime crowd.

"YEAAAH!"

"LET'S GO! Ho-kago Tea Time ! ONE...TWO...THREE...GO!"

Ho-kago Tea Time started playing the Hare Hare Yukai song as The SOS Brigade started dancing with the Lucky Star Gang. Meanwhile, Yami and YB were still bickering.

"You messed up that turn, Yami."

"No, I did it exactly the way Haruhi did it."

"Nooo, you turned slowly. You were supposed to turn quickly."

"No, I did it right."

"No! You did it wrong!"

"I did it right!"

"GAAAH!"

"GRRRRR!"

The two Yamis started fighting again, immediately ruining the dance. They bumped into Kyon, who bumped into Yuki, who bumped into a punch stand, which fell on top of Haruhi's head, which made her stumble over and tackle Konata. Konata grabbed Ayano's skirt to hold herself up, and she pulled it off on accident. Ayano starts screaming and runs over Patricia, who falls into Ritsu's drum. Ritsu was so surprised that she jumped up, and one of her drumsticks flew out of her hand and landed in Mio's bass. Mio threw it away out of surprise and it landed into Tsumugi's keyboard, which started to spark up. It caught on fire and the smoke made the sprinkler system go off. Azusa's guitar starts to spark because of the water and catches on fire too, along with Yui's. The entire arena is soaked as the two Yamis continued fighting. The girls all looked at the Yamis angrily as they both walked back to their seats in the bleachers. The entire arena was flooded, the instruments were destroyed, the Animes were soaking wet, and the DimmAliens were busy laughing.

"Ha! Those losers don't even have coordination!" Gary laughed.

"They NEED us! They can't live the RIGHT way!" Anti-Cosmo added on.

The two Yamis sat back in their seats as they both looked at their popcorn bucket, which was flooded, which made the popcorn was soggy.

"Well...", Yami Bakura started to say, "at least I can keep Mikuru." He said, holding her by his side.

"We're making a refund" Kyon said, coming out of nowhere and taking Mikuru with him.

"...Rats..."

* * *

Thanks for staying tuned guys! The next chapter will be a crush...literally...

And I have a perfect use for Hamtaro, megaman321. Don't worry.

Thanks for reading, guys!

Please review! And leave me suggestions for what Animes you want in here!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: YAAY! MORE SPACE JAM! Sorry for the loooooooong wait! But I'm back! So here's the chapter!

I own...aaaaw, you know!

* * *

The DimmAliens hyucked their way to their side of the court as JJ and the Animes looked on. The score was 70-72, with the DimmAliens leading. But the Anime Team quickly racked up a large number of points, and were poised to come back. Doug Dimmadome, the billionaire "owner" of the DimmAliens, made no point of hiding his pompous gloating, as the Anime team became increasingly frustrated by the taunting. JJ had to say something.

"HEY!" That caught Dimmadome's attention, and he immediately turned towards the B-Ball player.

"You talkin' to me, boy?"

"Yeah! What's your deal? These guys are living, breathing, things!"

The entire arena let out a loud "AHEM?" as they stared down like eagles at JJ, who corrected himself.

"Living, breathing, _people_..."

"So what? They're still perfect candidates for my theme park! Slaves...workers for no pay...doing things for free...I love the word 'free'..." Dimmadome asserted. Apparently, nothing would sway him from snatching the Animes up, unless...

"...What if I offer myself up instead..."

"WHAAAAAT?" The entire arena collectively gasped.

"JJ, no! We got this! No point in upping the ante!" Ash pleaded.

"We can't let you do this!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, c'mon! This is ridiculous!" Naruto added. JJ, filled with resolve, didn't budge, which pleased the billionaire.

"Hmmm..." he pondered, "I can see it now..." a giant smoke cloud filled the air as a scene played out in Doug's head..."Working for no pay... public appearances...signing autographs...playing games with paying customers...and losing every time..." Dimmadome could see a Tootie-like girl (Fairly OddParents) hopping onto some stairs and making an easy shot, while blowing a raspberry at a dejected JJ in chains.  
"I like that offer, mah boi...lets shake on it."

The two men make the deal official and go their separate ways. Naruto walks beside JJ, trying to question his logic.

"JJ, are you sure you know what your doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure. It's better I go then you go. Besides, nothing much can go wrong right now. We're about to get the lead..."

But JJ spoke too soon...

"Jorgen...", Mr. Dimmadome asked, "Get that wand of yers ready...time to crush them..."

The third quarter starts and Gohan gets the ball. He dribbles down the court; but with a "SWISH!" of Jorgen's wand, Gohan is thrown towards his own court and goes through the back board and hits his head on the brick wall.

"OOOOH!" Goes the crowd.

Itsuke and Yuki go down the court together, and Yuki goes for a slam dunk, but is grabbed in mid-air and thrown like a baseball into Itsuki; they both go crashing into the wall.

Jorgen uses his wand to zap Luffy and stretches him enough to twist him into a pretzel. He then turns Luffy into a Rocket and blasts him at Sasuke, and they go...

***BOOM!***

Haruhi dribbles down the court and gets stomped on by a magical metal cleat...

Mikuru is on a golf tee and gets shot into space...

Nobita is picked up, put in Doraemon's pocket, and flicked by Francis into the air, and zapped by Jorgen.

Crocker stuffs Ed into Al, closes the hatch, and presses the metal child into a toaster...who pops out of inside him a toast shaped Ed...

Yusuke tries for a Spirit Gun, but Gary puts his hand around Yusuke's finger, which causes the Spirit Gun to backfire on him...

Haruhi is thrown like a basketball and caught by Jorgen, and dunked into their basket.

Francis smacks his hand down on Davis, who turns into, literally, putty in his hands...

"But Daddy, I can't mow the lawn nooooow..." he said, out of his spiky headed mind...

Inuyasha is bounced around the room, and finally plucked out of the building...  
But Davis's gibberish is continued...

"I have to go save the Digital World! DAVISMON, DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO...MOTOMIYAMOOOOOOOOOON!" He grabbed onto Francis's face, but falls off and pulls the grey kid's face off, showing off full frontal skeletal nudity...

Gary hopped on the top of the backboard, hawk-eying Hinata as Naruto noticed the the gargantuan imaginary friend Diving onto Hinata.

"HINATAAAA!" Naruto caught the grey-eyed girl's attention, and pushed her out of the way, taking her fate of getting squashed by the butt of Gary.

"NARUTOOOOO!" Hinata screamed. Gary got up and dusted his backside off as Hinata checked on Naruto.

"Check on ya man, girlie...he may have the air knocked outta him..." taunted Gary. Hinata grabs his head and shakes him vigorously as Naruto slowly gets the air back into him.

"Uuuuuuugh...Hinata...are you alriiiiight?" The Knuckle-Headed Ninja groaned out a few words as Hinata just stared at him and chuckled lightly.

"Naruto...um...that was...uh...nice of you...um..." She leaned in, lips fully puckered, as Naruto grinned like a Cheshire Cat and went in with lips puckered also. Hinata though, finally realizing what she was doing, turned beat red and dashed off in the other direction, steam flowing out of her ears like a smokestack. Naruto just looked on with a puzzled look on his face.

"Wow...Hinata..."

Two quarters went by...by 2:00 during the fourth quarter, the buzzer rang and JJ looked at his bench. Other than Davis, Hinata, and Naruto, the entire roster was on the injured reserves. The bench looked like a morgue:

Mikuru was in traction, along with Yuki

Paramedics were busy pulling a piece of gunk with brown hair and an orange bow off of a metal cleat

Pikachu was getting an electric defibrillator treatment...

A lone Pokeball was shaking, with the phrase "I AM NOT A POKEMON!" being yelled out in a girlishly boyish voice

Meowth was on life support, with the machine reading, "On the last of his nine lives"

Edward Elric was missing a leg and an arm (You can guess which ones they were), and next to him was a familiar toaster with the word, "Brother", engraved into it

Misty was being given CPR, with water gushing from her mouth

Luffy was in the shape of a pretzel, with his feet stretched out across the court

Yusuke was covered in soot

TK had his hat pulled over him, and Kari with her camera chain pulled tightly around her neck

Konata was inside of an Iron Lung

An anvil was shown with white hair and a red robe under it...the robe had claws apparently

Nobita was being choked out by Giant (Doraemon)...unrelated to the game...but still...

Cyborg 009 was in pieces, scattered around the area...

Pretty much, it wasn't a pretty picture...

"This isn't a pretty picture..." JJ reiterated...hey!

"Hey, JJ", Davis ran up to JJ in a huff, "You got anymore of that JJRade? It's wearing off!" He put up one of his already puny muscles.

"It wasn't the JJRade, man! It was water!" JJ answered.

"Oh yeah...still...I'm thirsty..." Davis walked off as Naruto and Hinata walked up to JJ.

"JJ, our powers aren't much of a match for Jorgen's magic apparently...we need a way to beat them..." Naruto said as he tried to think of something. Hikage skittered up to JJ and informed him of something.

"Mr. Jordans, you're gonna want to have another player for your team...if you have don't find another, you automatically forfeit..." she said, leaving Jayson with a conundrum.

"I see...we need another player..." JJ said.

"Yeah, and I need another burger..." Hikage thought out loud.

"Wha?" JJ asked.

"Nothing! Just find another player!" Hikage scurried off, and Jayson looked around for another teammate. He looked at "The Morgue" on the bench, looked at Tony raising his hand, looked at the crowd (Who for some reason all looked in the opposite direction of JJ, hoping they wouldn't be noticed...), looked at Tony waving his hands in the air, looked at Hikage (Who gave him a raspberry and walked off with a Double Cheeseburger), looked at Tony waving his hands wildly in the air while yelling out "ME! ME! ME!", looked at the DimmAliens and Doug Dimmadome pointing at his watch while snickering, looked at Tony WAAAAAY too close to his face-HOLY HELL!

"TONY!" JJ took a step back as Tony gave him an eager look on his face.

"C'mon, JJ! Put me in! I can do it! Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Hmm...weeeeeeell..." JJ was caught off guard by Tony's puppy dog face (Italian guys make pretty impressive puppy dog faces, actually...). He had to give in. "Fine...you can join..."

"YES!" Tony immediately took off his jacket and rip-away pants to reveal basketball shorts (Which were disgustingly too short) and a tight jersey.

"I'm about to puke..." Davis said, as he got some JJRade and washed his eyes out.

"I am starting to think..." Yuki interjected, "...it is a good thing that my eyes are bandaged..."

The timer buzzed and the team went back in. They passed the ball several times, and JJ finally had it back. No one was open, and Tony was the only one free, so he passed it to Tony. Tony was poised to dribble the ball, but the entire DimmAlien team charged like bulls towards him and, one by one, dog-piled onto the poor guy. The buzzer went of as Hikage called for a foul, which caused Francis to grab her and fling her, and her burger, into the announcing area.

"EEEEEW!: Chiyo-Chan, disgustedly, turned on some...windshield wipers?...and slides Hikage off of the window. Tony, meanwhile, was literally flattened as paramedics came in to check on him. They pumped air into his body, but turned him into a giant bowling ball. They pulled the pump out, and Tony went flying around the arena. JJ, The DimmAliens, and the team closed their noses as the stink of Tony filled the arena. Even the crowd let out a simultaneous "Eeeeeew..." as Tony finally flew onto the gurney and was rushed out of the court.

"What the...", JJ, with mouth agape, stared with wonder at the scene that just played out. "What was that? I thought you guys WEREN'T cartoons!"

"What?", Naruto wondered what he meant, but finally understood, "OOOOOOH! Oh, thing is...we aren't cartoons! But...we're _Japanese _Cartoons! We can do JUST as much as Western Cartoons! Watch!" Naruto grabbed Davis and stretched him out to his maximum length. Davis just squeeked out...

"Anything is possible with cartoons of any kind! We don't follow the laws of physics!"

JJ stared at the clock, which said :12 seconds, and looked back at Naruto annoyed. "Coulda said that two minutes ago, man..." They were still in need of a new member. And he did the same look around, but could find nobody who wanted to pla-

"DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!" Will Jurry...OK, screw it, yeah, it's Bill Murray!

"JJ...I'm here to help!"

JJ, with jaw hanging from his mouth, could muster up enough energy to say one word...

"...Please?"

* * *

A/N: This is the second to last chapter! How will this end? Stay tuned for the epic conclusion! And that shouldn't take as long as the this one XD

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
